Madame Gasket Plays Super Mario Bros, Beats Up Bigweld and Gets Fired
At the office, Madame Gasket was on a computer. Madame Gasket: Alright! It's break time! I am in the mood for an 80s arcade game! Let's try Super Mario Bros. So Madame Gasket started to play Super Mario Bros, and then she was on that game. Madame Gasket selected 1-player game. World 1 level 1 began, and Madame Gasket began to play as Mario. Madame Gasket: And so it begins! Then Madame Gasket used Mario to jump on the Goomba. Madame Gasket: Mushroom now! Madame Gasket used Mario to hit the Mystery Block which summoned a mushroom, and used Mario to get the mushroom. Then Mario was big. Madame Gasket: I am big, nothing can stop me now! Madame Gasket kept on playing, and used Mario to jump past the gap, and she stopped Mario. She used Mario to jump and hit the Mystery Block, knocking the Goomba out of the way, which summoned a Fire Flower. Madame Gasket: There's a fire flower! Madame Gasket used Mario to get the Fire Flower and turned him into Fire Mario. She used Mario to jump on the large platform and she used Mario to jump down to the ground, and used Mario to shoot two Goombas with fireballs. Madame Gasket: Oh yeah, there's a star here! Madame Gasket used Mario to shoot the Koopa Troopa with a fireball, and she stopped Mario and used him to hit the Brick Block, which summed a star. Madame Gasket: There it is, come back you little moron! Madame Gasket used Mario to catch a star, which turned him invincible. Madame Gasket was using Mario to kill six Goombas. Madame Gasket: I am invincible now, you idiots are gonna die!! Yeah!!! Madame Gasket used Mario to jump past a pipe and used him to eliminate two Goombas. Madame Gasket: I am almost there now! Madame Gasket used Mario to jump past a pipe and jumped up the steps. Madame Gasket: There is the flag pole!! Then Madame Gasket used Mario to jump towards the flagpole. Madame Gasket! Yeeeeaaaah!!! Level 1 completed!! Her enemy Bigweld was on the other computer and he had seen Madame Gasket playing Super Mario Bros. Bigweld: You know, it isn't that hard to complete level one, sick, twisted dumb-butt! Madame Gasket: Shut up Bigweld, you idiot! Bigweld: Whatever! Madame Gasket entered World 1 level 2. Mario had entered the pipe, and now Mario was in the underground level. Madame Gasket: Level 2, let's show them how it's done! Madame Gasket had used Mario to jump on a bunch of block towers and Mario landed on a ground. Mario was touched by the Goomba. Madame Gasket: Crap! Madame Gasket used Mario to jump up on the next block tower. Madame Gasket: That Goomba can clear off! Madame Gasket used Mario to enter the small tunnel, and then Mario confronted the Koopa Troopa leading two Goombas. Madame Gasket used Mario to jump up to the small area to pick up four coins. She used Mario to leave the area. Madame Gasket: Where are the mushrooms... Mario was touched by the Goomba for a second one. Mario lost the first life, and Madame Gasket was annoyed. Madame Gasket: Oh my freaking god! Curse you stupid gay butt Gomba!! Bigweld: Oh wow, it's only level 2, you are so bad at this. Madame Gasket: I said shut up! Bigweld: Alright, calm down already. It's just a game! 20 minutes later, Madame Gasket had used Mario to enter the Warp Zone to enter World 4 level 1. Madame Gasket: I finally made it to World 4! Bigweld: I can't believe it took you 20 minutes to get to the end of the level and to the Warp Zone! Madame Gasket was really annoyed, and made a threat to Bigweld. Madame Gasket: One more word out of you and I will smash your face into the freaking computer!! Then Madame Gasket kept on playing as Mario. Madame Gasket: Anyway, back to the game, I am doing well. The Latiku tossed the Spiny to the ground, as Madame Gasket used Mario to watch as the Piranha Plant moved back down in the pipe. She used Mario to jump past the pipe, and Mario got touched by a Spiny. Madame Gasket: Curse you Spiny! Madame Gasket used Mario to jump past the Spiny, and she used Mario to jump onto the pipe and Mario got touched by a Piranha Plant that had come out of the pipe. Mario lost a life. Madame Gasket: Drat! Bigweld: Haha! You failed! The game was over, and Madame Gasket had seen the game over screen. Madame Gasket was furious. Madame Gasket: NOOOO! I got killed by a stupid piranha plant!! (to Bigweld) And... I... am gonna beat you up Bigweld! Bigweld: Oh no... Madame Gasket began to attack Bigweld, and she beat him up, dented him and smashed him to pieces. Bigweld was into pieces. Madame Gasket: Hahahahaha! Take that, you stupid pompous buckets of bolts! This is what you get for bothering me while I'm playing Super Mario Bros, you stupid bothering fat-butt! Then her boss came, and Madame Gasket was horrified. Madame Gasket: Oh no! It's my boss! The boss was very disappointed with his employee. Boss: Gasket, I can't believe you played Super Mario Bros without permission and beat up Bigweld. Now look! Bigweld is in pieces, thanks to you! I will call the ambulance to take him to the hospital to put him back together again! You're fired, go home now. Then Madame Gasket went out of the office, crying. Madame Gasket: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Madame Gasket came back home, feeling sad, and she entered the lounge where her son Phineas T. Ratchet was sitting on a couch. Ratchet: Hello mom, why are you back home from work early? Madame Gasket: I got fired because I played Super Mario Bros without permission and I beat up Bigweld because he keeps bothering me. Ratchet began to make fun of her mother getting fired, much to her horror. Ratchet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you got fired! Madame Gasket got very annoyed and upset with her son, much to his horror. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you make fun of me getting fired!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month! Go to your room now! And don't come out until I call you to take down Bigweld because he keeps annoying me! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Dallas as Bigweld Lawrence as Madame Gasket's boss Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Trivia Madame Gasket's boss was identical to Harold Slikk's boss from the AGK Gets Grounded episode AGK's dad smashed his computer at work/fired. This episode is inspired by the Angry German Kid episode AGK's dad plays Super Mario Bros. Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff